crapthatscoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbon
Ribbon is a female contestant who competed in CRAPthat'scool season 2 and she was the 10th person eliminated. She later played again in CRAPthat'scool season 4 and placed 2nd. Personality "Ribbon is an outgoing tomboy contestant in the game. She likes to work out more often in the gym in the morning but hang out with her friends in the afternoon. Unlike some friends when they go out of the mall or the park or the restaurant. They rather prefer hanging out at the tree. In the tree of course. But anyway back on Ribbon. Although Ribbon can be outgoing sometimes, she also goes sassy. She only does this when either all of the trouble was according to her, feeling tried, or tell her that she likes pink cause she IS one. Ribbon can go from sweet to sour sometimes, so you be to watch out. Her diet was mixing the food she likes into one, like the Pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and onion rings. In mind, you think that Ribbon looks like a cute object cartoon who is nice and trustworthy. but in person, she's a hard-working independent contestant, stepping out of female stereotype altogether. She's another type of girl who steps out with the beauty and the fashion, and in with the adventure and the "I'm can take care of myself" thing. Sound generic I know. However, unlike that generic personality, this one is competing differently. Instead of just like "the reason I do this just to show the people who I really am" or "I want to explore places I hadn't been before." Ribbon is more like a sports player than a generic heroine you through it will be. Yeah, that's right. Yep that's right. Ribbon is actually part of the athlete. Competing and got 1 bronze meaning she is not the number one best athlete player. She likes anyone else. Playing sports for fun. So that explains why she's independent. Everyone on the athlete doesn't help Ribbon. They know she's alright and doesn't need assistance. However as enjoy sports Ribbon likes, after the athletes causing her to have a huge exhausted. Not only that, but she even gets to be stress. Reusing to help others, until she recovers from exhausted. What about a hard-working athlete who can't even hold on her breath for too long. She actually a fan of some lessons. What I said some because there is one sport she sucks the most was running, swimming, shooting with bows and arrows, and jumping the fences. Ribbon always fall down, and sometimes even trip one of them. Ribbon is a terrible bows and arrows shooter causing her to miss its target or even worse. She likes to swim but she doesn't like to swim for too much. Also despite the color Ribbon is, she doesn't like the color pink. Her favorite color is gray, so she chooses that as a color player for the athlete. For her hobbies, Ribbon collects yellow rocks on a ground, collecting bottle caps, collecting flowers, and even find bones at the cave.." - Ribbon's debut audition Gameplay At the beginning of the game, much like Bucket, Ribbon is one of the safest contestants in the game, managed to be saved from being eliminated rather being her strategies of using her tokens or being helped by her alliance members who were also apart of the team Parcel created. She, Parcel, Porta Potty, and Raspberry were not only forming an alliance, but they were also the only ones on the team to do the challenge as both Gardening Hose and Lettuce were eliminated for either not doing the challenge or being easy targets. Even if losing two members was pretty bad for The Pleasant Party Poppers, they're still dominating the challenges managing to be saved from being up for every elimination. Ribbon pretty much did better in the challenges than Bucket as she won two challenges and got better tokens such as A+ tokens and D tokens. During that time, both Ribbon and Porta Potty were secretly working together to eliminate Parcel with their own games. Their strategy is to use their D tokens to use it on Parcel and Raspberry when they used their A+ token. Sadly, this caused Ribbon to be eliminated. CTC 4 Ribbon was the only contestant from CTC 2 to return to compete in CTC4 and since that, she became apart of The Charismatic Cupcakes with the other returning contestants. However, unlike before, Ribbon had become a pro player in CTC4 winning five challenges and using her token to eliminated targets who were planning to eliminated her. Speaking of targets, she's one of the targets of Pallet's alliances during the merge. Every contestant during that had been eliminated by Pallet and Painty one by one but thanks to her challenge entries, she managed to survive from that conflict until she reached the final 3 with them. Ribbon was up for elimination with Painty but both of them were tied with one vote each. Because of this, both of them are up for a tie-breaker challenge. Ribbon successfully won the challenge and eliminated Painty, leaving Pallet in the game. Even if Ribbon defeated one of the pallets, she lost to another one placing 2nd in the process. Trivia * Ribbon, alongside Cereal Bowl, Test Sheet, Pallet, and Bongo are the only contestants to increase their placement upon returning. * Ribbon is the only CTC 2 contestant to return in CTC 4. ** She placed 2nd place in the camp, much like she placed 2nd in Object Chaos. * Ribbon is one of the very few contestants in the game to wear headgear. ** She's also the highest placed headgear wearing female contestant in the game beating out by Circle. * Ribbon hates the color pink despite being pink herself. * Both Bucket and Ribbon have six letters in their name and also have B in their name too. * Ribbon has the most wins than Bucket. * Ribbon's challenge from CTC4 was reused in CTC5. ** Her challenge was also reused in Light Switch's CTC7 Challenge 7. ** Her challenge was later added to Object Connects Episode #3: Make A Shot, a show where BucketMania22 created. * Ribbon beat out one of the pallets, Painty. * Ribbon's user, BucketMania22 is one of the two users who competed in 4 seasons of CTC. The other user who also competed in 4 seasons is Aids. ** Bucket competed in the odd-numbered seasons while Ribbon competed in even-numbered. * Ribbon has the most Wins in CTC4. * Ribbon appeared in Light Switch's CTC 7 Challenge 16 entry as the party was for Alumni only. * Ribbon is one of the very few contestants who is a tomboy. Category:Alumni Category:10th Place Category:Runner-Up Category:CTC 2 Category:CTC 4 Category:Female Category:Returning Player Category:Contestant Category:The Pleasant Party-Poppers Category:Podium Category:Finalist Category:Eliminated Category:Merge Category:Fan Fav Category:Highest Ranking Female